Adventure Time!
by Kuroslayer
Summary: Para Vocaloid melakukan camping. Tiba-tiba, Kaito dan Miku menghilang. Ternyata mereka masuk kedalam hutan. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah mereka keluar? (CHAP 2 UPDATE!)
1. Di rumah!

Saya minta maaf kalo fic-nya gak seru, dll.. Ini fic pertama saya 'w')b

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

Ficnya punya saya, jangan dicuri 'w')b

* * *

**Adventure Time**

-Chapter 1-

Hari itu, para Vocaloid sedang mengadakan camping di hutan. Malamnya, mereka menyiapkan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Len, kau sudah menyiapkan gas-nya kan? Kau taruh dimana?" kata Rin menyiapkan tasnya sambil mengecek daftar pada kertas putih.

"Sudah, sudah.. Kalau tidak salah tadi kutaruh di tas biru," kata Len sambil menunjuk tas disamping Kaito.

"Coba ku-cek," kata Kaito mengambil tas disampingnya yang tadi disebutkan Len dan ia mencari gas didalamnya. "Dimana? Kok tidak ada?" lanjut Kaito.

"Ada! Tadi kutaruh di tas itu! Coba cari lagi!" balas Len yang marah.

"E-etto..." kata Gakupo.

"Enak saja! Sudah kucari sampai bawah tahu! Dan sekarang tasnya sudah berantakan! Susah tahu, merapikannya!" balas Kaito yang marah.

"A-ano.." kata Gakupo lagi.

"Kalian repot sekali! Berisik tahu.." ucap Luka sambil berjalan santai. "Apa sih, yang kalian ributkan? Heboh sekali.." lanjut Luka dan memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya.

"Si Len lupa menaruh gas-nya! Bagaimana ini!? Kita tidak punya gas lagi!" kata Kaito panik.

"Hah!? Gas tadi kukasih ke Len, katanya dia yang mau menyiapkannya" Luka kaget dan memasukkan bukunya.

"S-sebenarnya..." kata Gakupo.

"Apa, Gakupo?" kata Kaito.

"Apa gas yang kalian cari di bungkusan ini, ya? Tadi kulihat Luka memberikan ini ke Len.." kata Gakupo mengangkat bungkusan.

"A... Ahaha~ Itu ya... Hahaha~ Aku lupa tadi.. Seingatku kutaru ditas kok.." Len cengengesan dan mengambil bungkusan tadi dari tangan Gakupo. "Kau kok, tidak bilang kalau kau melihatnya?" bisik Len ke Gakupo.

"Daritadi ingin kuberitahu, tahu! Kalian terus bertengkar terus!" kata Gakupo agak marah.

"Len payah~ Hahaha...!" kata Miku menertawakan Len dan memasukkan barangnya ke tasnya.

"IA, Yuki, kalian yang tadi mengambil tenda dari gudang, kan?" tanya Lily ke IA dan Yuki yang sedang merapikan tasnya.

"Iya, setelah itu kukasih ke Kiyoteru kok.." jawab IA.

"Apa? Tenda? Tadi kukasih Meiko, katanya, dia yang mau bawa.." Kiyoteru menutup tasnya dan menunjuk Meiko.

"Tenang saja! Tenda ada ditasku!" Meiko duduk sambil memukul tasnya.

"Gumi, makanan sudah kau siapkan?" kata Miku.

"Sudah kutaruh kok.." Gumi minum dan menaruh tasnya.

* * *

*TBC~

_Kira-kira bagaimana besok? Para Vocaloid akan camping.._

* * *

Maaf kalo chapter 1 nya dikit banget XD


	2. Sampai disana!

Update! Chapter 2!

Kembali dengan saya dan fic yang gak jelas dan gak seru 'w')/

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

Fic-nya punya saya, jangan dicuri sembarangan.. 'w')b

Keesokan paginya, Luka bangun lebih dahulu dari yang lain. Ia membuka jendela dan mengucek matanya.

"Hoahm... Apakah sudah ada yang bangun?" Luka berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, parah.. Masa cuma aku sendiri yang bangun duluan.." Luka langsung berjalan ke kamarnya lagi, mengambil beberapa barang, dan menaruh di tasnya.

"Eh?" Luka merasakan bahwa sebenarnya diruangan itu dia tidak sendiri. "Ada siapa sih? Woy! Keluar!" Luka teriak-teriak disitu.

"Luka apaan sih, berisik, bangunin orang aja," kata Lily keluar kamarnya.

"T-tadi tuh ada orang! Serius tahu!" Luka pun marah karena dibilang berisik.

"J-jangan-jangan..." Lily bergidik ketakutan dan melirik ke arah Luka dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"I-iya, Lily?" Luka juga melirik ke arah Lily dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"HUWAAAAAAAA~! HANTUUUU~!" Luka dan Lily berpelukan karena ketakutan.

"G-gimana nih, Luka?" kata Lily gemetaran.

"M-mana kutahu! Ini kan pagi, kok hantu pagi-pagi ada sih?" kata Luka yang sebenarnya gemetaran.

"Hoahm~ Apaan sih, kalian berdua, teriak pagi-pagi?! Ngantuk tahu!" Kaito keluar dan melihat kedua orang yang sedang ketakutan. "Mana berpelukan gitu lagi! Kalian mau yuri-an ya!?" Kaito bergidik melihat Luka dan Lily yang berpelukan.

"K-Kaito.. T-tadi ada orang, cuma gak ada suaranya... S-s-serem b-banget tahu.." Luka menarik baju Kaito.

"I-iya.. Kayak ada bayangan gitu... S-serem banget.." Lily ikut-ikutan menarik baju Kaito.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, pagi-pagi, sudah berhalusinasi begitu! Hantu itu gak ada! Lagian kalian udah umur berapa, mas—" omongan Kaito terpotong karena mukanya ditonjok oleh Luka.

"Kau kira aku sudah tua dan berumur 25 tahun-an, hah!? Aku masih muda tahu! Enak saja! Dasar!" Luka protes karena Kaito menyindir tentang umur. Luka belum tua banget sih, sebenarnya.

"Tau! Memang umurku sudah tua!? Aku masih muda tahu!" protes Lily.

"I-iya... M-maaf..." Kaito sudah gemetaran karena Luka dan Lily protes.

"Tadi kau bilang 25 tahun tua kan? Berarti kau 5 tahun lagi kita akan tua! Kau jangan sok tau dan bilang bahwa 5 tahun lagi kita akan tua!" karena suasana, Lily memarahi Luka.

"Apa katamu!? Maksudku bukan begitu! Itu hal yang beda! Mengerti!? 25 itu bukan tua maksudku! Itu kan, untuk apa yang Kaito bicarakan!" Luka tidak mau disalahi, ia marah.

"Beda! Kau bilangnya tua!" Lily memarahi Luka lagi.

"A-ano~" Kaito yang melihat dua perempuan itu bertengkar, hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria.

Sudah beberapa menit, mereka masih bertengkar. Tiba-tiba 'bayangan' yang tadi Luka dan Lily sebutkan terlihat kembali.

"Hiii~" Luka dan Lily bergidik ngeri lagi.

"L-l-luka, L-lily, a-apa i-itu b-b-bayangan y-yang k-kalian b-b-bicarakan?" Kaito mulai gemetaran. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia melirik ke atas (ke Luka dan Lily) dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"I-iya, Kaito.." Luka gemetaran. Dan Luka melirik Lily dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"HUWAAAAAAA~~~! HANTUNYA MUNCUL LAGII~!" Mereka bertiga teriak dengan histeris.

"Hoahm.. Kalian membuatku terbangun.." Miki bangun dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia berjalan.

"Mikiiii~ Tadi ada bayangan~! Seram!" Luka, Lily, dan Kaito, memegang kaki Miki.

"Mana?" Miki melihat kesekitarnya. "Tidak ada tuh, kalian ini aneh ya..." lanjut Miki.

"Bukan aneh! Tapi b-betulan!" Kaito agak tergagap-gagap sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Hiii~ Ada lagi!" Lily gemetaran.

"Mana sih?" Miki masih penasaran dengan 'bayangan' yang teman-temannya sebutkan.

"I-itu!" Luka menunjuk ke 'bayangan' tersebut.

"... Miki-chan?" terdengar suara memanggil Miki. Tetapi, pemanggilnya bukan salah satu dari mereka berempat. Luka, Lily dan Kaito hanya menutup telinganya dan tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Beraninya, Miki menghampiri 'bayangan' yang sedang berhenti tersebut.

"M-miki, JANG—" saat mereka menghentikannya,

"Ah, Piko-kun!" Miki memanggil sosok tersebut.

"Hah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA KATAMU!?" Ketiga orang yang agak 'heboh' ini kaget saat Miki menyebutkan nama 'Piko-kun' dan kulit mereka menjadi seputih mayat.

"Ini memang aku.. Memang kalian kira siapa?" Piko mendekati mereka bertiga. Trio heboh ini terutama Luka, ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding. Mengingat bahwa Piko, teman mereka, tetapi, mereka malah mengatakan bahwa Piko adalah bayangan mistis.

"P-PIKO! M-MAAFKAN KAMI ATAS KESALAH PAHAMAN KAMI!" Trio heboh ini langsung sungkem ke Piko.

"Ahaha~ Tidak apa-apa kok.." Piko sweat drop melihat trio ini sungkem.

"B-BENAR?" kata trio tersebut loncat dan matanya berbinar-binar seterang lampu ph****s. Piko hanya sweatdrop melihat aksi teman-temannya.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Bergerak seperti bayangan, di pagi-pagi seperti ini?" kata Luka yang agak blak-blakan.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku ingin menyiapkan semua barang-barang agar tidak ada yang tertinggal," kata Piko. "Aku tidak tahu, bahwa kalian bisa mengira kalau aku bayangan, aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti kalian.. Maaf ya.." lanjut Piko.

"T-tidak usah minta maaf, tidak apa-apa kok.. Ya, kan, Lily?" kata Kaito menyenggol tangan Lily.

"A-ah... Ya! Betul! Itu bukan salahmu, tapi salah kami.." Lily tersenyum dan melihat kearah Piko.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa, Miki?" tanya Luka sambil menoleh ke arah Miki.

"Tepat jam 6.30!" kata Miki sambil melihat jam.

"Ayo kita bangunkan yang lain!" Lily mengajak mereka untuk membangunkan teman-temannya.

"Semua! BANGUN!" mereka berteriak keras-keras. Semua teman-temannya langsung bangun.

Mereka semua mandi bergantian. Dan akhirnya makan sarapan bersama.

Setelah itu, mereka semua berangkat ke tempat camping dengan menaiki bus yang mereka sewa.

"Wuah! Tempatnya bagus!" kata Miku bersemangat.

"Iya! Kayaknya seru!" Rin melihat-lihat tempatnya.

"Kita camping disini kan?" tanya Miku.

"Bukan Miku, disana.. Kita akan camping disana," Kaito menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo kesana!" Rin mengajak teman-temannya.

Disana, mereka langsung membangun tenda. Semua menyiapkan tenda masing-masing.

"Semua! Dengarkan! Ini adalah pengaturan tenda!" kata Miku mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Tenda 1, yang berwarna merah disini, akan diisi oleh aku, Luka, Rin, Gumi,"

"Ok!" kata Luka, Rin, Gumi.

"Tenda 2, yang berwarna kuning disana, akan diisi oleh Miki, Lily, IA, Meiko, Yuki,"

"Baiklah!" kata Miki, Lily IA, Meiko dan Yuki sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Terakhir, tenda 3, yang berwarna biru diujung sana akan diisi oleh anak laki-laki, yaitu, Kaito-kun, Len, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Piko," kata Miku. "Tidak ada yang kebe—"

"APA!?" seluruh anak laki-laki protes.

"Kenapa lagi?" kata Miku.

"Curang! Masa anak cowok berlima dan sempit-sempitan!?" Len mulai protes.

"Iya! Anak ceweknya luas, dan yang berlima pun sama Yuki!" Gakupo ikutan protes.

"Gak adil tuh! Ganti!" Kiyoteru ikut-ikutan.

"Ganti saja!" Kaito juga ikut.

"..." sedangkan Piko hanya sweatdrop melihat aksi mereka.

"APA KATAMU!?" Luka angkat bicara. "INI SALAH KALIAN TAHU!" lanjut Luka.

"APA SALAH KAMI!?" Len protes.

"Kalian kan yang mengambil tendanya!" balas Luka.

"Bukan kami tahu! Si IA dan Yuki!" Kiyoteru marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk IA dan Yuki.

"Tapi, kan kami hanya membantu di luar, Yuki takut dan kami keluar, lalu kau dan Len yang mengambil tahu!" balas IA.

"Eh.."

.

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak ingat tuh..." Kiyoteru menutupi kesalahannya dan melihat kearah lain.

"I-iya betul.. Kami yang di luar tahu~ Haha~" Len cengengesan.

"Itu terbukti kau yang salah! Kalau kalian bawa tenda 4, pasti tidak akan berlima! Itu salah kalian!" Luka menunjuk Kiyoteru dan Len yang cengengesan. Kaito dan Gakupo langsung men-deathglare Kiyoteru dan Len.

"Kiyoteru~ Len~" Kaito dan Gakupo memanggil mereka dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"HYAAAAAAAA~~!" Kiyoteru dan Len kabur. Tetapi, Kaito dan Gakupo mengejar mereka. Sedangkan yang lain hanya ber-jaw drop melihat ke-yandere-an Kaito dan Gakupo.

-TBC

Author : MAAFKAN SAYA KALO ENDING CHAPTERNYA NGEGANTUNG! SAYA GAK PUNYA IDE QAQ

Kaito dan Gakupo : Author~ *masih dengan mode yandere*

Author : SELAMATKAN SAYA! SAYA MASIH MAU HIDUP! OAO

Oke, abaikan yang diatas

Saatnya membalas review.. (sok banyak)

**Chang Kagamine :** Wuahaha! Maafkan saya XD Lenka dan Rinto di chapter nanti-nanti, ya~ /hoi

**Kagami Kagusa :** Hehehe~ Saya waktu itu lagi gak punya ide :3 Tapi di chapter ini saya perpanjang, kan? D-di follow? Terima kasih~! QwQ

**Guest : **I-iya? Penasaran? Baca chapter yang ini nih! XD Sudah saya perbanyak kok, saya juga waktu itu lagi gak punya ide 'w'

**vermiehans : **Udah saya perpanjang kan? 'w' Stay tune ya~! /woi

**RnR?**


End file.
